Echoes from the past
by Starsurfer108
Summary: Kenny Ackerman shows up, going after Levi. Is he a threat or not? RivaMika ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


Having defeated another enemy, Levi whizzed back, leaving the others behind. From experience, he knew he was more useful if he moved around to different areas as much as possible.

Even though he was fatigued, the sensation was familiar and he'd trained himself to push through it.

As he drew closer, he could sense something was wrong. Diving into an old building, he found eight of his crew fighting a tall man with stained blood trenchcoat. The man was easily holding his ground against these odds.

He rushed through his crew to the front of the battle, and stopped short when he saw who it was.

The others ceased to attack when they knew he was there.

"He's trying to kill us!" shouted Mikasa.

"If he wanted you dead, you'd be dead," snapped Levi, still in shock from seeing him.

The man gave a predatory grin.

Levi calmly walked forward. "Kenny Ackerman."

"In the flesh." His voice had a grating quality about it. "And you? I may not be killing the others, but am I sparing _your_ life?"

"Inconclusive," Levi replied strongly, implying that he did have the skill to successfully defend himself.

Kenny chuckled. "We'll see."

"And so you've turned over a new leaf?" Levi asked, indicating that he knew of Kenny's 'wanted' status from murders.

"No, I didn't kill your lackeys because screaming attracts more attention, and I wanted you to come quickly."

At this, Levi turned his head and addressed the others. "Leave us." They dispersed behind him.

He faced front. "So, why are you here?"

Kenny answered by taking out his weapons and attacking. Levi parried and darted out of the way, his speed easily outdoing Kenny's. He noted that Kenny's speed had decreased from when he was younger.

The fight was intense, as if it were one long engagement – both repeatedly trying to wear the other out by predicting and parrying the other, without breaking away.

Desperate, Levi did a spinning kick. To his horror, he realised Kenny had come close in the instant he had him out of his vision, indicating that Kenny had falsely kept his speed low to throw him.

He went in for the kill.

Levi blacked out.

His first thought was that he was surprised he wasn't dead. He found himself laying on a pile of straw, with Kenny relaxing against a nearby pillar.

"You're showing your true strength, rather than playing a battle like a game of poker," Kenny said, reprimanding him.

Levi grunted, and forced himself up the wall, leaning on it for support. "I've just killed five titans. I had no choice but to try and end this quickly."

"Excuses, boy. None of that."

Kenny came closer. Levi could sense that he didn't mean to kill him.

He leaned forward and sniffed Levi's head, an affectionate gesture. "You smell a bit like Kuchel."

Levi didn't answer but breathed a bit harder from the distant memories of his mother.

"My reason for seeing you is this – I wanted to see how you were doing as it's been a while, and I wanted to know whether there was another Ackerman around, or whether you're the last of our line."

"I'm too busy killing titans!"

Kenny shook his head. "A lot of men use work as an excuse to avoid facing their shortcomings. Are you saying that if there wasn't a war, you'd be another Don Juan?"

"Don't be stupid," muttered Levi.

"You have valuable genes, boy. And you should be continuing them for the benefit of the future generations. Do you think humanity has a hope if there isn't an Ackerman fighting?"

Levi remained silent.

"Or if you're too emotionally underdeveloped to make a girl fall in love with you, you could always keep hiring prostitutes and hope they get pregnant. Worked for Kuchel, although it was unplanned."

"Does honour mean _anything_ to you?" spat Levi.

Kenny laughed. "Of course it does. Why do you think I went berserk at the betrayal of the Ackermans?"

"I don't care about the past," replied Levi hotly, glaring at him. "All I care about is the future."

"So you say. But you are making no move to protect it."

Levi didn't respond.

"Or are you relying on _her_ to carry on the line?"

Levi looked up in horror, instantly knowing that he knew about Mikasa also bearing their name.

"Of course I could see she was an Ackerman when I was fighting her. Still no match for me, but she was miles above the rest. She might be a good match for you. If both parents are Ackermans, then there's a greater chance of the genes being purer."

"I can't do that! She's my subordinate! I'm supposed to take care of her!"

"So _take care_ when you're fucking her brains out."

Levi clenched his fist. "There's just no reasoning with you, is there?"

"Maybe she likes you."

"Pfft," Levi said, glancing to the side. "I treat them all like shit."

"But for their benefit. You push them so they grow up into warriors and have a greater chance of survival."

"They're all like family to me, because I've never had one," Levi responded softly, musing. "I want them all to survive, no exceptions."

"You always were a bit on the stupid side," Kenny replied, but his voice showed respect that Levi would carry such responsibility on him.

Levi stood there glumly.

"If you don't take her, maybe I will."

Levi's head snapped up, a murderous look in his eye. "Don't you dare touch her."

"Why not? It's part of our natural human function to reproduce."

Levi crouched, ready to attack, not caring whether he had a realistic chance of winning.

Mikasa landed next to him. "You might be able to defeat one Ackerman, but let's see if you can defeat two."

"Mikasa, why did you disobey my orders?" Levi snapped.

"Well, I did leave, like you asked, but then I came back," she said sheepishly.

Levi looked at her in shock, astounded at her belligerence and fearful of her safety.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe," she added.

Levi looked angry. "I wasn't exaggerating before when I said if he wanted you dead, you'd be dead. You're out of your league, girl."

Mikasa opened her mouth to retort, but a faint bellow was heard. Their eyes widened.

"A titan…"

Levi looked at Kenny, silently acknowledging the possibility that he had good intentions. Then he grabbed Mikasa by the hand and they both dashed out.

Using their 3D manoeuvre gear, they flew to the direction of the chaos.

"I don't want you putting yourself in danger for me," said Levi, tight-lipped.

"You put yourself in danger for us all the time," she responded hotly.

"Yes, because if I can't deal with it, do you think any of you would stand a chance?" Levi retorted.

"You're not invulnerable and we _do_ make a difference."

Levi's leg cramped from the fight with Kenny, and he missed his mark. He started to fall. Mikasa immediately changed her trajectory to help him.

"Back off!" he spat, altering his own flight path to fire again and regain balance. Mikasa flipped to continue on her course.

"You're barely able to stand. You're our finest - it would be stupid to throw away your life for _pride_."

"Mikasa, you're on report. Your punishment for insubordination will be determined when we get back."

She didn't answer.

Throughout the battle, only she was aware of Levi's lowered ability since he was quite masterful at hiding it. She wondered how often he had done this and she hadn't noticed.

The titan was felled. Another momentary reprieve was won.

They all went home victorious, living to fight in hell another day.

It was the early hours of the morning. Mikasa knocked on Levi's door.

It opened. Levi wasn't happy to see her. "You have no business here," he said coldly.

"My reprimanding?"

"Ah, yes." He motioned for her to come inside.

He walked over to his desk and leaned on it, surveying her. She stood to attention.

"You were repeatedly out of line. You disobeyed my orders and unnecessarily endangered yourself. Since you seem to know better than everyone else, what do _you_ think your punishment should be?"

Mikasa stood there, not being able to think of a good answer.

"I asked you a question."

Mikasa took in a deep breath. "Sir, all I can say is that I don't care what my punishment is."

"You have a responsibility to support those above you, and I have a responsibility to take care of you. What you did helped neither of those things."

"I- I don't care. I'm not about to let you shoulder all the weight for my sake. Kenny looked like he had the upper hand. I- didn't want you hurt or dying for my sake, regardless of the consequences."

Levi's eyes opened wide as he remembered that Kenny had threatened to take Mikasa himself. She would willingly go through that to save him? Then he pursed his lips.

"Mikasa, you can die. I can die. We're in a war. Yes, I push myself. Still, you really shouldn't be putting your judgment over mine."

"I… couldn't stand it if you were to get hurt for my sake. It's obvious to everyone that you care about all of us, and what you said about us being your family… I just couldn't put you at risk."

A tear slid down her cheek.

"Thank you," she said, stepping forward and kissing him on the lips.

He stood there, stunned. It took him a full five seconds to get back into his role. "Step back."

She obeyed, dismayed by his cold rejection.

"Now explain yourself."

She looked at him miserably. "I don't think there's anything that needs explaining. It should all be obvious."

"So I fuck you, get you pregnant, and then we're all fucked because you're out of action and why am I even talking as if I'm considering this?" he hissed, facepalming.

He strode around his desk and sat down. "You're taking up more of my time than I want to give you."

Mikasa looked unhappy.

Levi pulled out a piece of paper. "You're on report for disobeying multiple direct orders, and your punishment is twenty consecutive fatigues. Your punishment will drastically increase and your standing as a squad member will be in jeopardy if this kind of behaviour ever happens again. I'll leave out your transgressions this evening, because it's not as if anyone would believe me anyway," he said, muttering at the end.

He looked up and gave a nod, dismissing her.

She stoically saluted, and turned to leave. It was obvious she was experiencing turmoil internally, even though she was trying her best to mask it.

"Mikasa."

She stopped and looked back.

"I'm sure whoever you _actually_ end up having as a partner would be a very lucky man."

"But I want _you_ ," she said, turning around and walking through the door, leaving Levi looking at her, stunned.

A week later, they were fighting a threat as per usual. They were winning as per usual.

Suddenly Jean Kirstein came running. "Heichou! That man is back, and he's kidnapped Mikasa!"

"Which direction did they go?" Levi demanded.

Jean pointed.

"Don't follow us," ordered Levi. "I want you all here to protect the city. You'll all need to be on high alert while I'm gone."

Those within earshot nodded, and Levi dashed off into the distance, cursing himself for not seeing the danger.

Mikasa stirred, and realised she was slung over Kenny's shoulder. She tried to jump, but was met with some paralysing pain in her sides.

"Don't try to move, my dear. I had to compensate for your impressive abilities, but you'll heal soon enough."

She had no choice but to comply.

Eventually they reached a semi-abandoned dwelling that seemed like it had been a fort at one point.

He dumped her on a bed in what looked like a jail cell and tied her wrists to the bedhead.

"Don't worry – I've left a trail even a rookie could follow. He'll find us. And if you have any idea of what's good for you, you'll stay silent."

Levi cautiously entered the dwelling. Wandering around the place, he came across the room that had Mikasa. He gasped as he saw her condition and rushed forward.

"Don't! It's a trap!" she yelled, not caring about disobeying Kenny's orders of keeping silent.

Levi could have jumped out of the room, but he continued to move forward towards Mikasa.

The door slammed behind him. Levi didn't care.

"Did- did he touch you?" he asked, beside himself with worry.

"No," she said gruffly, self-conscious about her condition. He immediately went forward and untied her, then turned back to focus on the door.

"Oi! Aren't you supposed to care about me?" he yelled, giving the door some hard kicks.

"I'm only giving you what you want," Kenny replied. His voice was distant through the door.

Levi paused, not wanting to blurt out something that would offend or insult Mikasa. "You have to let us out. The others may need us."

"Don't worry – I'll take care of the titans."

"You mean to say you'll singlehandedly keep them at bay just so I can get laid?" shouted Levi.

"She likes you. You're probably still a virgin. It doesn't get simpler than that."

The room was fairly dark, but Mikasa could tell that Levi was blushing. "Exactly how are you going to fight off all the titans by yourself?"

"I have skills that a young boy couldn't hope to master. I'll teach you more, but only if I think there's a chance you can pass it to a younger generation."

Levi gripped his fist, irritated at being controlled in this way as well.

Kenny spoke again. "I'm going to leave you both here for a week, and she'd better be pregnant by the end of it. For heaven's sake, just save all of our sanity and do it. She wants it. You want it. All signs point to 'yes'. There's food and drink in the corner." With that, he left.

Levi leaned his head on the door, trying to collect himself.

Mikasa got up and moved closer.

"I'm not some whore," she said bitterly, wanting to know that he was special to her.

"My mother was a whore."

"Oh. Sorry." She paused, uncomfortable. "What I meant to say was-"

"I know what you meant to say," he said brusquely.

"Then why not?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"You want me to let you in… I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone!"

"Learn to trust me," she pleaded. "I care about you!"

Levi remained silent.

She looked down, pain in her face from the hopelessness of it all.

"You are… special to me, Mikasa. But-"

"Then take me! I… find this situation distasteful, but the truth is that we might not get another chance."

He smiled softly, and gazed at her peacefully. "You're in my charge. I have to do what's best for you, else I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"How do you know what's best? I'm not sure there will be the catastrophic consequence you seem to think will occur." She paused. "So you're ashamed of me?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Levi didn't reply, looking at her with a gentle knowing look, still believing it to be inappropriate.

"You're so stubborn," she muttered.

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing," he said, smiling gently and booping her on the nose with his finger, reminding her of her own stubbornness.

Somewhat placated by the intimacy yet upset that he wasn't committing to her, she sat down and crossed her arms. "So who exactly was that guy?"

"He's my maternal uncle. My mother was a prostitute, and died a few years after she had me from illness. He found me, almost dead, and raised me, teaching me to fight. Once I was competent, he let me go. I spent some years as a thief, but was captured by Erwin, who asked me to follow him. Which I did, because I liked what he believed in. And now I'm stuck taking care of you lot."

Mikasa could simultaneously sense his tension at revealing himself to be imperfect, and also the burden he beared of making sure that everyone was safe.

She sighed. "I- wish I was as heroic as you." She looked ashamed.

Levi looked at her incredulously. But he was encouraged by her positive interpretation of her past. "Just keep doing your duty. That's all anyone can hope to do."

She stood up and moved toward him, carrying herself strongly. When she neared him, however, she began to falter. She couldn't move. It was magnetic. She wanted him so much.

"Shit," said Levi, pulling her into a hug and stroking the back of her head lovingly. He had a pained look on his face, unsure of whether he'd made the right choice in accepting her. But he couldn't deny his own feelings, especially since the world had seemed to gang up on him.

He still looked worried when he released her, but lightly stroked her cheek as encouragement that he'd made his decision.

"I am going to be _very_ biased towards your safety, Mikasa. I care so much. It's like a curse."

She wordlessly drank in what he said, in bliss from his sentiments.

They moved forward for a kiss but the door suddenly flung open. Both of them froze midway.

It was Eren.

"What the FUCK?!"

Levi and Mikasa both glanced at each other.

Mikasa smirked. "It is what it is, bro."

Eren clenched his fist and looked disgusted. "Well, if _that_ can't make me turn into a titan, I don't know what will."

"Hey, watch your mouth, brat," snapped Levi. "Or should I say… _bro_."

Mikasa looked at Levi in surprise. Was that a kind of proposal? Instinctively, she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss, not wanting to be robbed of it by Eren's interruption.

It only lasted a few seconds, but they both looked as if they'd been transported to a heavenly dimension.

Eren was staring at them, jaw dropped. Even he couldn't deny the chemistry between them. "Don't tell me that was your first kiss?" he snapped at Levi.

Levi gritted his teeth. "Not really. I'm used to people _kissing my ass_ because they know what's good for them," he said pointedly.

Eren huffed. "Speaking of asses, should we go after that asshole who kidnapped my sis? Or at least inform the other troops?"

"No. He'd meant well. I don't think he'd be trouble. Just let him go," Levi replied softly. Mikasa looked at him lovingly, a small smile on her face from the fact Levi was grateful for Kenny's interference.

They were halfway back when Levi suddenly looked at her. "Mikasa, I kissed you and said what I did because I like you. Not because I wanted to piss off that brat."

She laughed, knowing their relationship was established. "No, that was just a bonus."

EPILOGUE

Mikasa was at the end of her twenty fatigues, her punishment from her belligerence before.

The door opened. It was Levi.

"So, have you learned your lesson about behaving properly?"

"Not in the slightest," she responded flatly, scrubbing an unusually tough stain on the wall.

Levi smirked. "Come here," he said, and pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
